


The Results of a Sleepless Night

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Pheromones, Reconciliation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex can't sleep, he tends to go wandering. He doesn't expect to find himself smelling something irresistible. And certainly didn't expect to end up having sex with Hank ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Results of a Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/7736.html?thread=14596664#t14596664) kink meme prompt - "After his transformation, Hank's pheromones are really, really strong. One day when Hank is feeling particularly aroused, Alex gets a whiff of his pheromones and can't control himself. Alex basically throws himself at Hank, who is a bit surprised but certainly isn't going to say no. They have sex, but as soon as Alex cums he snaps out of it (back to his usual attitude) and realizes what he's doing. Problem is, Hank just came and knotted, so Alex is stuck for at least 10 minutes. Lots of awkward dialogue ensues."

Alex couldn’t sleep.

He wasn’t really worried about it. It happened sometimes, hours of sleeplessness that sometimes lasted all night. At least here in the mansion, he didn’t have to lie still and stare at a blank ceiling. He could get out of bed and wander around a bit, stretch his legs, maybe go into the kitchen and a snack of some kind. It wasn’t like prison. He could do anything he wanted to do here when insomnia hit.

He got out of bed and paused for a moment, just in case the Professor was awake. Sometimes if he was, his mind would whisper in Alex’s around about now, offering company if Alex was in the mood. It was kind of weird but not exactly unwelcome and the Professor never pushed if Alex didn’t feel like it.

If someone had told Alex that he’d reach a point in his life where he’d end up hanging out with what was basically his _teacher_ , drinking hot chocolate in the early hours of the morning, he would have laughed at them.

No whisper came though – the Prof had obviously managed sleep tonight. So Alex headed out of his room, trying to decide if he wanted a sandwich or maybe just to walk about a bit until he felt sleepier.

He was still pondering this deep question when he found himself sniffing the air.

Something smelt … _good_.

He wasn’t sure what it was. It wasn’t exactly like a food smell, it was just … a good smell. Something that he found that he wanted to investigate. Slowly, he started walking again, sniffing the air as he did. He felt rather stupid for doing it but nobody was awake to see and anyway, the more he smelt, the more he really, _really_ wanted to know what it was.

The smell was getting stronger and he found himself outside Hank’s lab. The light was on, so Hank was obviously awake and in there – perhaps he was doing an experiment and it had made something with a good smell rather than a bad one? Made a change if it did … God, it really, really did smell good. So good that it was making him feel oddly prickly inside. He wanted to be closer to it, wanted to see what had made it …

He opened the door, breathing as he did. He saw Hank jump about a mile and twist round quickly, pulling his lab coat around himself tightly, as though he was trying to hide something.

“A-alex! What, what are you doing up?”

Alex didn’t really hear the words. The smell was strong in here, really strong and he suddenly felt hot all over and he was looking at Hank as though he’d never seen him before. Blue and powerful, so powerful looking like this and the fur was bristling slightly and he wanted to touch it, he wanted to _touch_ …

He stumbled forward, caught hold of the stupid lab coat and slammed his mouth against Hank’s strange blue lips. Hank made a bewildered, muffled sound and jerked slightly but Alex didn’t pay attention. He was too busy dragging the lab coat down those broad shoulders, pressing his fingers into the glorious blue fur, holding his body against the warm, solid muscles of Hank’s chest. Oh God, it felt so good, so good, so _right_ , he wanted, he _needed_ more …

“Alex,” Hank gasped but it was more a growl, a beautiful, throaty growl and Alex pushed his hips forward and felt Hank’s arousal, oh, yes, big, so big … 

He buried his face in the fur of Hank’s shoulder, breathing it, feeling it against his skin. He wanted more of it, wanted more to touch and he tore at Hank’s stupid, unnecessary clothes, getting them out of the way so he could touch and feel and _revel_ in him. Hank’s paws were on his back, his claws digging into Alex’s shoulders, crushing him closer and yes, it was perfect, so perfect, it felt so good.

Hank was talking, babbling meaningless words; _Alex, Alex, I never thought, never imagined, oh yes, yes, I want, I do, oh please, that’s so good …_ Alex ignored them all, just focused on the body and fur under his hands. He fisted it, tugged at handfuls and Hank growled again and bit Alex’s shoulder, only lightly but it was good and Alex thrust his hips forward again and Hank was ripping off his trousers and Alex knew he was going to get fucked and fucked hard and he moaned to show he wanted it, to make Hank do it quicker and harder …

But Hank was pausing, stammering pointless things about lubricant and how big he was and Alex didn’t want hear them. He dragged Hank’s mouth to his again, kissing, thrusting his tongue in to feel the sharp fangs and Hank growled again and suddenly, Alex was on the floor was Hank was on top of him, then inside him, all in one swift set of moves that made Alex howl with ecstasy. There was nothing but this now, nothing but Hank’s powerful thrusts and his snarls and his glorious clawing nails and sharp teeth that made Alex shake. He could feel it all building inside him, the glorious heat of it all and suddenly it was flooding him in waves, glorious waves and he was coming and wait, what the hell was he doing?

Hank tightened his grip, gasping out “Oh, Alex, _Alex!_ ” and Alex knew he was coming too, coming _inside_ Alex and there was a weird feeling inside him, something really, really not right – 

“Get off me, would you?!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Hank sounded confused now. He rolled onto his side, pulling Alex with him and Alex tried to yank back only somehow, he couldn’t. Hank wriggled too, then winced.

“I think it’s knotted,” he said, sounding a mixture of embarrassed and rather curious. “I did wonder if it was a possibility when I was examining myself, it’s something that various mammals – dogs and wolves, for example – do to make pregnancy more likely.”

Alex was still not quite sure what had happened but he _was_ sure that he didn’t want Hank to give him a biology lecture – particularly not right now.

“I’m not getting fucking _pregnant!_ ”

“Well, I know _that_ , I … Alex, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? What’s _wrong?_ I suddenly find myself impaled on a fucking _dog_ cock and you ask me what’s fucking _wrong?_ ”

Hank had still been holding him gently but at those words, he let go. His new facial expressions were hard to read but Alex had a feeling this one was disbelieving hurt. Right then, he didn’t care. He couldn’t believe what had happened to him. One minute, he’d just been wandering around and the next, he’d been jumping on Hank like there was no tomorrow and Alex couldn’t work out for the life of him why he’d suddenly wanted to make that decision.

“I … don’t understand,” Hank whispered, his voice tiny. “I thought … you … you were so eager, you … ”

“Because you smelt so good!”

“Because I _smelt_ – ”

“Yeah,” Alex interrupted. “Because you smelt fucking good and I got all caught up in it and I needed … _this_.”

He gestured at their bodies. God, he was fucking naked on the lab floor, _attached_ to Hank. This was fucking crazy.

“It … must have been … pheromones.” Hank’s voice was shaking slightly. “I … I was … I thought everyone was asleep, I was letting myself think about … things and I got … oh Alex, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!”

Alex didn’t quite know what to say. He wasn’t absolutely certain he knew what pheromones were, only that apparently, Hank had caused this and now, he was freaking out. He was whimpering softly; a faint continuous noise that spoke of absolute misery and rocking his body, which Alex really wished he wouldn’t do because every time he did, he was moving inside Alex, which was weird, weird feeling.

“Look, don’t … don’t … okay, fine, it was an accident. Let’s just … please don’t make that noise.”

“I thought you wanted it,” Hank said miserably. “I thought you were … I’m sorry, I was so stupid, I was so _stupid_ , why would anybody, I should have known better … ”

“Oh God, don’t start the self-pitying shit,” Alex snapped. “I just can’t deal with that right now, okay?”

“Self-pitying shit?” Hank repeated and he sounded angry now. “I just accidentally _raped_ someone and you call it self-pitying shit?!”

“Hey, hey, I never said the word rape, don’t go putting words in my mouth!”

“Well, what do you call having sex with someone who doesn’t want to, then?”

“It wasn’t that I didn’t _want_ to. I mean, obviously, I _wanted_ to, that’s kind of the point.”

“You wanted to because I _made_ you. Because I smelt good.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t _know_. It’s not like you were wandering around laughing crazily and seeing if you could trick unwary partners with your … sexy smell.”

Hank opened his mouth to reply, then paused. Alex thought about what he’d just said. About how totally ridiculous this was, sprawled on a cold floor with a swollen cock still stuck inside him. A swollen _blue_ cock because heaven forbid that he forgot that somehow, he had just fucked a shaggy, blue beast.

He was suddenly laughing, hysterical gasped laughs and Hank was laughing too, even though his laughter sounded a little more like crying. Alex reached up and gently patted his shoulder, trying to choke back his hysteria.

“Oh God Hank, when did this become our lives?”

“I don’t know,” Hank said. “It’s not … quite what I had in mind when one of my teachers first asked what I wanted to be when I grew up!”

“I said I was gonna go into space,” Alex said. “I was gonna be the first man ever to get up there.”

“Sorry, Yuri Gagarin’s won that race. Maybe you could try to be the first man on the moon?”

“Trust you to actually remember his name! Geek.”

“Hey, that was a significant event, it was exciting! And maybe dangerous, they were talking about it a lot, who knows what the implications of getting a man into space are?”

“I was in jail at the time, Hank, it wasn’t exactly big news there. More interested about if the food that day was gonna be decent, you know?”

“Of course. I … sorry.”

Somehow, this had got even more surreal. Now they were having a conversation, a proper conversation while lying on the floor, still attached. Hank was rocking very slightly again and Alex realised that the sensation was actually kind of nice. Which was … a bit weird actually, like … super-weird. Because it was _Hank_ and Hank was covered in blue fur and had a flat face and … well, it wasn’t exactly like he was attractive. Which he felt bad for thinking because he knew that Hank was really, really upset by how he looked now but … well, he just wasn’t attractive, not to Alex.

Which apparently wasn’t enough to stop this from feeling kind of good. Or for reminding him that actually, the sex before hadn’t been that bad. Unexpected, yeah, but not actually _bad_.

“Um, Hank?” he mumbled and Hank gave a small gasp and went still again.

“Sorry, I … I just … well, I think it’s loosening up a bit anyway?”

“Good. Look, we don’t have to tell anybody about this if you don’t want to.”

“I’ll have to tell the Professor,” Hank said, sounding miserable at the thought of it. “He needs to know that I … that this might happen. He might not want me here any more.”

“Wait, _what?_ Have you _met_ the Professor? You think he’d throw you out over this?”

“I’m dangerous like this, Alex! I can’t control it! I can’t even control getting turned on, that just happens sometimes, to any of us and it’s worse in this stupid body, everything’s so … amplified.”

“Okay, but you know about it now, right? So you can do something about it.”

“Can I? It’s not like anything else I’ve done so far has exactly worked.”

“I was thinking more that you could run and hide if you felt it coming on,” Alex admitted. Hank gave a tiny snort.

“Sometimes that’s not practical, you know that. I just … if I could find a formula to suppress it … ”

“Yeah, maybe not such a great idea since that’s kind of why you’re in this mess!”

He meant it to be flippant but somehow, it came out harsh and Hank cringed again. Alex reached over and patted his arm.

“Didn’t mean that to hurt, mate. Sorry.”

Hank blinked at him, then smiled hesitantly. Alex smiled back, then shivered. He hoped Hank’s knot would fade soon. He was beginning to get chilly lying here. Hank shifted and suddenly, Alex found himself gently pulled against Hank’s furry body.

“There’s no point you getting a chill,” Hank said, sounding a little defensive. “I might as well do something useful with all this fur.”

Alex decided not to argue. Besides, it was definitely better than just lying on the floor. Experimentally, he gave a little sniff. Hank still had an oddly pleasant smell but it wasn’t overwhelming any more. Just kind of nice. Maybe something he’d quite like to be close to again but not something that made him want to leap on Hank and tear all his clothes off.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I really am truly sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he mumbled. He was beginning to feel sleepy now he was a bit warmer. His mind was drifting in the pleasant sort of way it did before a nap. It really didn’t feel that bad, having Hank locked inside him. Kind of nice and close. It wasn’t so bad, being close to someone like this. Not that bad at all. Okay, this was all a bit weird but then, he was a mutant. He’d always been a bit weird.

He must have dozed off because he was suddenly aware that Hank wasn’t inside him any more and that he had been carefully gathered up in gentle arms and was being carried along. Then he was being tucked into bed, sheets pulled right up to his chin.

“Hank?” he mumbled because it didn’t seem right to let Hank slip away without saying anything.

“Shhhh, go back to sleep. It’s fine, it’s all okay. Um, do you want me to take a proper look at you? I don’t think you’re injured but I was a bit rough …” 

“Nah, it’s cool. I know about that stuff, my body’s fine. Don’t worry.”

“If you’re sure. If … if you need anything, just, just ask me and I’ll … ”

“I know you will. Don’t worry, Hank. S’all fine now, yeah?”

“Y-yeah.”

Hank seemed to linger there for a moment, as though thinking about saying something else. Whatever it was though, he didn’t say it. Instead, he brushed a furry paw gently over Alex’s hair and then Hank was gone and Alex slept.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Results of a Sleepless Night (The Gothic Romance Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300937) by [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q)




End file.
